moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Naval Prefix
Translations Do you think it'd be a better idea to put a citation on the non-Common prefixes and then add the translation in the reference list? Would make the table look cleaner in my opinion. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 06:43, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) Good point. I'll do that. Vannesira Smith (talk) 06:47, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Alright. Let me know when you're done editing. EDIT: In addition, for prefixes used by multiple nations (HMS for example) be kept to one colon and then we can list multiple nations? Just a thought that might look it look more clean. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 06:49, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that actually would be better considering I have a suspicion that eventually we would get a ton of HMS listings. EDIT: I've finished the major listings. If you want to start editing I'll save my source code to avoid conflicts. Vannesira Smith (talk) 06:57, July 31, 2016 (UTC) Alrighty. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 07:09, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) Question: do you think its really necessary to have another language for Dalaran? Also, in regards to the translations of prefixes -- IMO one colon for one prefix would be better hence why we add the translation in the reflist. What do you think? — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 07:21, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) Hmm. How about we put the translations in a fourth column. As for Dalaran, I'll put a note saying that it gradually fell out of use a while back. It's mainly there because Dalaran was originally an Arathi city state, so it would make sense for them to originally speak and use a bastardised version of the Arathorian Empire's language (So with said language being Latin then the bastardised variant is Italian). But it probably would have fallen out of use due to Common becoming the main "trading language". Vannesira Smith (talk) 07:27, July 31, 2016 (UTC) (( Sorry for late reply lol, I fell asleep )) Hm, alright - yeah, add another column then. And I see, that's fair. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 15:10, July 31 (Sunday), 2016 (UTC) Maybe it's just me, but I think that the Common prefixes should have higher priority over the national language prefix, at least for the Human nations. This is mostly because several of those languages would likely have fallen out of use when Common became the most prevalent language, especially when taking into account that all seven nations were once a singular empire that needed one "common" language to communicate. The different dialects would likely remain as a sort of second language, perhaps as an archaic way to refer to them, but Common is the main language spoken by the Human race for a good reason. Furthermore, if the different nations that were part of either Alliance were to coordinate, the Common term would likely prevail so that everyone knew what they were talking about a bit more easily For example, for someone who doesn't understand Tirassi, "Lord Admiral's Ship" would be easier to remember than "Navío de Hidalgo Almirante", a term in a language they never learned. Speed and efficiency is important during war, especially when lives may be at stake. I'm not saying that the national language prefixes should be removed entirely. Far from it, as it adds a bit of cultural uniqueness to each nation that makes it interesting. Aeliren (talk) 02:49, August 1, 2016 (UTC) To be honest, I agree with Aeliren. The language translations are certainly great as they make each nation exclusive, however, I think Common would be much more prevalent in the current Alliance state of affairs. — Varadu (Jak) (user talk) 05:40, August 1 (Monday), 2016 (UTC)